


Sass Master 1, Peter Hale (fanart)

by sharem



Series: My Teen Wolf fanart [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Other, Teen Wolf fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 03:27:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8952136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharem/pseuds/sharem
Summary: fanart sketch of Peter Hale





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry that I haven't updated my stories, but some much has happen here at my end of reality. So in the meantime, here is a recent sketch I did of Peter Hale. I had posted it to my Twitter and Ian Bohen actually liked it. Hopefully I'll be able to update Dies Principia and Star Sky within the next few days as I feel my writing muse is returning.

And here is a screen shot from my Twitter XD!


End file.
